


the beast you've made of me

by rosewitches



Category: The Secret Circle (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitches/pseuds/rosewitches
Summary: 'impress me, darling.' ; his words are echoing through her mind and she still can't bring herself to understand how she got here.





	the beast you've made of me

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting my favorite fics from my old fanfiction.net account, because i'm finally gonna make the full jump to being solely ao3. bare with me & the influx of fics. also potentially tons of nostalgia.

' _ **Impress**_ _me, darling.'_

**.**

His words are echoing through her mind and she still can't bring herself to understand how she got here.

The sight before her is a horrific one; mangled bodies lying about, and she could feel the monster she'd suppressed for so long fighting to come out, making her see red.

**.**

' _ **Impress**_ _me…'_

**.**

She shuts her eyes tight, blood covered hands shooting up to cover her ears as she tries to block out the sights and sounds surrounding her.

Memories of ripper Stefan come to mind, of herself bedridden and in pain, the faces of her handmaids and nurses looking down at her with sympathy, of Damon showing up one night and the pain suddenly stops.

Then she's waking up with a burning in her throat, eyes wild, and Damon nowhere to be found, a simple note in his place.

" _You can take care of yourself now, Faye."_

She's remembering a nurse walking in, surprised to see her alive, much less up and walking. Then there are screams and sweet, sweet blood overpowering her senses.

She remembers the confusion, the hunger, the fear.

The euphoria, the strength, the  _rush_.

**.**

' _It's about feeling a pulse flutter to a stop. Watching eyes go glassy. Blood bright against pale skin. Those last little_ _ **whimpers**_ _of life escaping lips.'_

**.**

Eyes fly open and he's there, across the group of mangled bodies, a maniacal smirk plastered on his lips.

Faye wants to slap it right off his face. Scream, shout at him for turning her into this.

But she hears the faint sound of a weak heartbeat amongst the mass pile of people they've both created in a matter of minutes and the raw hunger claws at her inside.

Slowly, she's making her way over to a goth girl with bubblegum pink her and blonde roots. Eyeliner and mascara thick on her eyes is now streaked across her cheeks from the tears that have been shed and her dark lipstick is smudged off.

"P-please, I don't want to die…" Upon reaching her, Faye hears the small whimpers coming from her lips and Faye wonders if this mission she's on is worth it; if wanting to bring Kol down a few pegs is worth losing herself completely in the process.

She doesn't have time to think it through because she's reaching for the girl, sinking her fangs into her porcelain neck and draining her of the last bits of remaining blood she had in her. Carelessly, she lets the body fall back onto the pile of dead corpses and wipes her lips clean, turning back to Kol who's now walking over to her that smirk of his still in place.

"Good girl." he purrs, stopping just a couple of feet away from her, smirking down at her, "Now let's leave a little mark on this town, shall we?"

He's reaching for her hand and placing a pack of matches in her hands, quickly turning to reach for the bottle of gasoline near one of the many tents and starts dousing the entire campsite with it.

At this point, Faye doesn't know if he feels she's weak or if he just wants to create some chaos in this town, but she knows her armor is slipping and she lights a match without hesitation. She watches it flicker with the light breeze as she bends down to yank hard on someone's arm, pulling it clean off.

She can feel Kol's eyes on her as she sniffs it, making sure it has at least some kerosene on it before setting the bloody end on fire, a light smirk on her lips.

She walks around the camp, setting every corner alight with her fleshy torch until she's made her way back to the pile of bodies at the center.

There she finds herself staring at Kol across the flames, and something about the look he's giving her makes her snap; her armor's slipped away, taking her sanity along with it and a wicked grin makes its way onto her lips.

They were going to have so much fun together.

**end .**

**Author's Note:**

> damn do i miss kolaye. friendly reminder that the concept for faye salvatore is not my own, but she is certainly one of my favorites to write.


End file.
